


Comforting Sounds

by MrsAlot



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-29
Updated: 2014-06-29
Packaged: 2018-02-06 17:39:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1866576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsAlot/pseuds/MrsAlot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tarn and Kaon have a quiet moment together… enjoying Alien poetry</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comforting Sounds

**Author's Note:**

> for tea for your troubles my lovely wifu

Tarn sighed deeply, feeling ever so relaxed and at peace with the universe. He was in his cabin, aboard the DJD’s ship the Peaceful Tyranny. Lounging on his large berth, with the lights down low and soft music gently floating through the air as he read. It had been too long since he had hand the chance to simply relax. It was only made better by the company that was with him.

“What are you reading?” Came the soft voice of his companion after a time. Kaon was positioned comfortably between Tarns large legs, his back resting against the bigger mechs frame. The pet, snuggled and sleeping peacefully in the red and white bots lap. The dark hollows were his optics should be gazed unseeingly up at the tank, a gentle smile on his face. The masked mech gazed fondly down at the electric chair while his large servo begun to ran the length of the smaller mechs frame.

“Just some alien poetry.” The mech said, stroking the blinded bots abdomen tenderly.

“Where did you get that from?” Kaon asked with a frown. The big bot chuckled at the adorably confused look on his berth-mates faceplate.

“Here and there. From traders when we stop for supplies mostly.” He confessed, it was one of his many guilty pleasures in the universe.

“Read me some.” Kaon chirped, settling back against his large lover, he always enjoyed hearing Tarn read to him.

“Are you sure?” Tarn asked. “It’s not to everyone’s taste. Some of it is… unsettling.”

“Now I’m intrigued… if you of all people say something’s unsettling… I have to hear it…” the mech smiled.

“Very well, if you are sure.” The tank smiled softly from behind his mask. He flicked through the pad, looking for one that he thought the communications officer would like. His large servos gently fondled the Tesla coils as he read out loud in his deep rich, sultry, sexy voice.

“Yo, pretty ladies around the world,

got a wired thing to show ya, so tell all the boys and girls,

tell your brother, your sister and your momma too.

Were about to go down and ya know just what to do.

Wave your hands in the air, like you don’t care.

Glide by the people as they stop to look and stare.

Do your dance, do your dance, do your dance quick now

Come on baby tell me what’s the word.

Now word up,

everybody say,

When you hear the call you got to get it under way.

Word up,

it’s the code word,

No matter where you say it,

You know that you’ll be heard

Now all you sucker DJ’s, Who think you’re fly,

There’s got to be a reason, and you know the reason why,

You put on those airs, and act real cool,

But you got to realize, that your acting like fools

If there’s music, we can use it, Be free to dance

We don’t have the time for psychological romance

No romance, no romance

No romance for me mom

C’mon baby tell me what’s the word…”

Tarn finished and looked down expectantly at his lover, he waited for his response to the unusual alien poem. The look on the smaller mechs face was priceless. He didn’t need optics to stare up in utter confusion.

“What in the pit was that?” Kaon asked, his tone clearly bewildered.

“Did you like it?” Tarn asked.

“Umm… I’m not sure.” The small bot said slowly, stroking The Pet gently. “You really like this stuff?”

“I do… I like to try and work out it’s meaning.” The tank admitted. “Would you like to hear another?”

“Errr…,” The Comm officer was silent for a moment as he pondered the question. “Yeah… go on then. One more.” Tarn, smiled brightly and held the smaller mech closer as he tried to pick from one of his favourites.


End file.
